Present systems, methods and/or architectures for forming electronic packages with stacked components, for example utilizing a combination of organic and inorganic materials with different respective thermal expansion coefficients, are inadequate. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.